


KITTEN X MAGNUS! R63 BOOGALOO

by Custodesmeep



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custodesmeep/pseuds/Custodesmeep
Summary: through shenanaingns magnus had been turned into a girl by slaneesh. kitten tries to comfort her.
Relationships: Magnus (wh40k)/kitten
Kudos: 14





	KITTEN X MAGNUS! R63 BOOGALOO

magnus:  
"WHY, oh WHY, my father"  
"First the wings and now a g-string!"  
kitten  
"oh dont blame him. he didnt maim you."  
"Tzeench is the one....who secretly wants you?"  
magnus  
"eww, what about you, companion?"  
kitten  
"i'm not supposed to show emotions or feelings. especially for you."  
(by this point they have taken off their armor and are in their normal clothes)  
magnus:  
“It is just us here, no one to see or hear it.”  
"why should you fear it?"  
kitten:  
“I guess that this is true though it’s a new feeling.”  
"you have sent my head reeling."  
magnus:  
“This pounding in my heart..what could be the meaning.”  
kitten:  
"what is this strange yearning"  
magnus:  
“What is this pull I feel?”  
kitten:  
“Why does our connection have a different feel?”  
magnus:  
“This closeness we are experiencing seems so very real.”  
(now they are completely naked)  
kitten:  
"i would like to experience more of this closeness with you."  
magnus:  
“The touch of your flesh against mine holds a certain appeal.”  
kitten:  
“Then come into my arms and for a moment we’ll indulge.”

as kitten and magnus draw close for a kiss one of magnus's wings knocks over a tower of books burying them both.  
"aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwkkkk" magnus squealed as several thousand pounds of books landed on her wings.  
"don't worry magnus, ill get those off of you." kitten said as he started to remove books from her wings.  
as he removed books he began to notice that magnus was panting heavily. "are you okay?" he asked her with concern.  
"i'm fine, just GET THESE BOOKS OFF ME!" magnus yelled as kitten removed more of the books.  
once he got down to the last few books he noticed that both him and magnus were completely naked.  
he blushed as he saw magnus's cherry red breasts heave up and down with every breath "um, magnus, we're naked"  
magnus laughed as she tried to sit up. "don't let that bother you, companIon"  
as he took in the sight of magnus's body naked before him he realized that his crotch was tightening. "so what should we do now?" he asked as he sat down next to magnus. "what ever you want?~" she quipped flirtatiously in response. kitten slid closer and placed his hand against hers. "in that case i can think of a few things" kitten replied with a smile. he leaned closer until he was almost kissing magnus. the brush of his chest against her breasts caused her to gasp and shudder in pleasure. "HAAH~!" magnus let out as kitten slowly kissed her neck. kitten smiled and began to rub magnus's breasts "i want to hear you gasp again, it makes you look so sweet." magnus blushed even redder as she gasped and panted "HAAH~!, haah~ haah~. please, companion, haah~, i need you to fuck me, please~." kitten began to slide his monstrous cock against her sopping wet pussy, "are you sure?" magnus moaned from the stimulation of her throbbing pussy, 'oohhh~!, yes i am sure, NOW FUCK ME RAW!" kitten smiled and thrust into magnus's tight pussy stretching it by 2 inches, "so you like it rough, huh magnus?" magnus moaned as she shivered from the pleasure that she was experiencing. "yes!, i do kitten. HAAH!~!"  
kitten grinned and started to pound magnus's tight pussy, his enourmous cock bottoming out each time, bulging her womb out and piercing her cervix causing her to moan loudly "OHHHHH!~~~!..."  
magnus tried to kiss kitten who just held her arms down and began to ravage her tight pussy with his enormous cock. "do you want to be fucked like a whore magnus?"  
magnus moaned and nodded as kitten ruined and ravaged her virgin cunt. "ohhhhh~ YES~!"  
kitten continued to pound and savage until they both were on the brink of orgasm, "magnus, i'm going to cum soon, where do you want it?" he asked. magnus replied in between pants "haah~, cum in my pussy, haah~ fill my womb with your seed!"  
kitten sheathed his enormous cock in her pussy and started to pump cum into her pussy heating it up a tiny bit.  
they screamed in unison as they both came "AHHHHHHHH!~"  
kitten collapsed on top of magnus and said "that was fun, magnus"  
magnus replied "You deserve a companionship for that. You and I, side by side."


End file.
